


The Explorer's Search Ends

by Aurora_Has_Pencil



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Has_Pencil/pseuds/Aurora_Has_Pencil
Summary: Liza might have found the one.This was a draft I forgot to post so, Enjoy!(Yes, it isn't finished but I am to lazy to finish it)





	The Explorer's Search Ends

"Spill the tea." Tyler smirks

"What tea is there to spill?" I ask but I know what he is talking about... or should I say who

"Liza, we all know you have been crushing on that guy Alex-" Gabbie says

"No... Okay fine!" I admit

_The Bell rings and lunch ends_

"Ok... tonight me and you are having a girls night!" Gabbie says without giving me the option to say no

"Um... Can I be apart of that cause I'm like... Gay?" Tyler asks

"Sure!" I laugh "See ya guys later!"

\----------

_Roi and Alex were heading to class as lunch just ended_

"Alex, I know you like her dude." Roi said with a smirk

"Fine!" I sighed "BUT I KNOW ABOUT TEAL-"

"Shut up!" Roi cut me off "We can talk about it later!"

_Liza sat right next to him, he was kinda glad it wasn't Lauren after somebody told him she already moved on about a week after they broke up. It would've been awkward either way cause it was his crush or his ex, they both prefer crush though._

 

"Hello class!" Ms.Ginger smiled

 

"Hello!" Everybody chimed in unison

 

This class is going to be long...

_\-----------_

_After school Tyler and Gabbie came to Liza's house._


End file.
